


Il portera l'épée et la couronne

by tomato_greens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John l'a fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il portera l'épée et la couronne

**Author's Note:**

> Une traduction douteuse de mon fic en anglais, "He Shall Wear the Sword and Crown," sans raison. Je m'excuse pour mes erreurs; je suis américaine, mais j'essaie!

“Du thé?” demande John, en levant la théière comme une offrande.

Sherlock hoche la tête sans autre évidence de la vie. Il pense.

John hausse les épaules amicalement et il entre la cuisine. Le gaz de la cuisinière est allumé, enflammé––le profil de son menton est brièvement illuminé, et il est aussi modeste, exceptionnel, aimable que le reste de son corps. Son pull est hideux et la couleur de porridge, ou presque, comme celui qui était cuit mais était laissé dans la casserole. John revient, il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil avec un petit bruit vague, en craquant son poignet.

Le son appuie sur un bouton dans le cerveau reptilien de Sherlock, et il sait.

« C’était toi, murmure-t-il.

-Hum ? dit John.

-C’était toi, dit-il, tu l’a fait.

-J’ai fait quoi, exactement ? demande John, tout bas.

Sherlock se redresse et l’examine. L’expression sur son visage est suspendue entre perplexe et amusé, mais sa main le trahit, sa main absolument ferme.

-Tu l’as tué, dit-il.

-Pardon ? dit John, le voix de politesse.

-Tu l’au _tué_ , dit Sherlock. Irène.

-J’suis pas ce que tu as dit, dit John. Qui est Irène ?

Sherlock l’ignore pour joindre les bouts des doigts devant sa bouche––un geste plus agaçant à John qu’il admettrait.

-Tu parles de l’amie de Mycroft ? demande-il, en semblant être désorienté avec plus facilité que Sherlock aurait deviné qu’il aurait pu, il y a deux ans. Elle était un peu bizarre, oui, mais elle a semblé assez vivante jeudi dernier.

-Ouais, mais c’était jeudi dernier, non ? dit Sherlock.

-D’habitude, c’est plus merveilleux, gémit John.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu l’as fait, admet Sherlock, mais je saurai, j’en suis certain. »

*  
Le truc, c’est que l’obsession est difficile de cacher, donc quand Sherlock trouve une photo de lui-même dans le tiroir secret du maître-chien d’Irène, où apparemment le maître garde une réserve de chèques inauthentiques et un licence d’UCL d’origine inconnue, tout trouve sa place, tout émet un déclic : Irène, sa relation avec Mycroft––et vraiment, Sherlock se réprimande, parce que cela aurait dû être la première indication ; qui sent attiré par Mycroft ?––le corps non-identifiable qui est en train de refroidir dans la morgue à l’instant.

Il n’y a pas d’évidence, bien sûr. Tout c’est hypothétique, un crime qui ne peut pas être éprouvé, et ça, Sherlock peut lui pardonner facilement, mais jamais, jamais oublier.

*

« John, John, John, chante Sherlock pendant qu’il entre l’appartement, en courant. John.

John détache les yeux de la télé, une fin de leur communion. Hmmm ? dit-il.

-Salut, dit Sherlock, et il le chevauche.

-Je dois admettre, je suis un peu choqué, dit John sans beaucoup de sentiment. En plus, tu me bouches la vue.

Sherlock l’ignore, comme il fait toujours quand John dit des bêtises. Il se penche en avant et il hume la jointure entre la mâchoire de John et son épaule.

-Pas bon, dit John, mais ses mains restent sur les hanches de Sherlock et sa posture est assez raide de convaincre Sherlock qu’il est intéressé.

-Je sais comment tu l’as fait, dit Sherlock. Je le sais. J’ai vu la photo.

John hoche la tête comme s’il ne comprend pas, mais Sherlock voit les fils comme une carte en face de lui, avec l’inévitabilité d’un ruisseau ou un autel, le dévouement et l’amitié et quelque chose qui approche la loyauté infinie, et tout est braqué sur lui.

John, John, John, chante il, tu ne comprends pas, John, je m’en fiche.

John continue à se raidir. Sherlock, qu’est-ce que tu fait––

-Je ne fait rien, dit Shock, John, c’est toi, c’était toujours toi », et il l’embrasse, et John l'embrasse aussi, et ensuite ils sont dirigés vers quelque chose plus grande qu’eux, une planète, non, une galaxie, pour toujours, jusqu’à la poussière de la fin de l’univers.


End file.
